ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Haze: The Revolution
'''Haze: The Revolution '''is an upcoming first-person shooter released exclusively to the PS4. Developed by Deep Silver after acquiring the rights from Crytek UK, formerly Free Radical Design - the developers of Haze - the game is due to be released early 2016. Set four years after the events of Haze, the game is once again told through the eyes of Shane Carpenter, a veteran Mantel trooper, who joined with the Promise Hand rebels, led by Gabriel Marino. Gamplay Unlike the first game, Haze: The Revolution does not feature Mantel trooper gameplay, however this does not mean that the player cannot use Mantel's performance enhancing drug: Nectar. After the events of the first game, Gabriel Marino decided to use Nectar to his own advantage, proving he learnt nothing from Mantel. Throughout the campaign, the player has the option to inject themselves with Nectar in a rather unorthodox fashion: the player uses a syringe to inject themselves compared to the previous game where a Nectar administrator was provided for the player to use. The player is provided with four syringes, but if the player were to run out they could exchange from their teammates. Halfway through the campaign the player is unable to use Nectar, instead relying on other techniques to proceed in the game. Plot The game takes place four years after the events of Haze, during which time Mantel, having had its Nectar administrator sabotaged in the previous game, has been forced to rely on its prototype androids, due to its army being incapacitated or killed due to Nectar withdrawal. Shane Carpenter, a former Mantel trooper, rides with Gabriel Marino, leader of the Promise Hand, into war-torn South America aboard a helicopter. Gabriel explains to Shane that Mantel's oppression is nearing its end. Gabriel drops Shane off at a clearing, where he instructs Shane to clear out the Mantel forces in that area. Using Nectar, Shane attacks the Mantel Androids and emerges victorious, much to the approval of the town's villagers. Gabriel joins him, introducing him to his family who he had to keep secret to protect them. Shane escorts Gabriel's wife and baby son to the helicopter, and they are flown back to base. When they return, Gabriel takes his family to a small hut, before discussing with Shane in private about his plan to storm Mantel's HQ. Shane is originally in denial, but then warms to the idea and accepts it. To prepare for the attack, Shane must first collect a missile from an old Mantel base in the Boa region of South America. Shane leaves immediately, and with the help of his teammates, eventually manages to collect the missile with the help of Nectar. Along the way, whilst off Nectar, Shane notices blood on his hands, along with other violent things that he or his teammates didn't realise were commiting - a side-effect of Nectar - even though Gabriel told him that he removed the hallucinogenic effects from Nectar. When Shane returns, he confronts Gabriel on the matter, who merely sidesteps the matter and says that "Mantel deserves the torment". Shane, feeling guilty and cheated, declares he is leaving the Promise Hand, to which Gabriel pulls out his pistol and shoots Shane, to which he says "I'm sorry, Shane". Shane falls off a cliff and lands at the bottom, severly wounded. He uses his last Nectar syringe to save himself, but is then abducted by Mantel androids. The androids escort Shane as a convoy, but Shane overpowers his android guards and takes control of the convoy, crashing the jeep and taking the androids weapons before disembarking into the forest. Shane meets with several android search parties, engages them and eventually makes his way out of the forest and into a Mantel forward base. Shane steals a Mantel jet and flies towards Mantel HQ, where he spots Gabriel and the forces of the Promise Hand gathered outside. Mantel spots Shane's jet and shoots it down, but Shane jumps out and parachutes to the ground, before making his way to Gabriel, but is too late to stop Gabriel shooting down Mantel HQ with the missile. Shane takes out the Promise Hand before Gabriel pulls a gun out on Shane and shoots him, and leaves him to die as he walks into Mantel HQ. Development After Free Radical Design, the developers of Haze, went into administration in 2009 and were acquired by Crytek UK, work began on "Haze 2" immediately. However, after the 2014 financial difficulties and layoffs at Crytek UK, they were acquired by Deep Silver, who are continuing work on Haze 2, renamed Haze: The Revolution. Category:Video Games Category:First-Person Shooters